


Suds in the Bucket

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Cock Tease, M/M, Sex on a Car, somewhat AU - no wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had been hard for Jensen for three days now, tortured by watching the man drag himself all over the Impala, and it was Jared’s turn to spread him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds in the Bucket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).



> Written for [WinchestersShorty1980FL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL) and her love of the idea of Jensen’s car wash scene in 11X04. Huge thank you to CassondraWinchester for holding my hand and being my cheerleader and to theatregirl729* for betaing for me! ♥ This is fiction, pure, unadulterated, sexy fiction ~~unfortunately~~. Title from Sara Evans’ song thank you to Milana for being a goddamn genius! ♥

Today, Jared was ready. He’d spent the last two days of filming, distracted and unprepared despite the fact that he’d seen Jensen in his Dean wardrobe, bent over the Impala for hours now. It wasn’t really getting any easier. And dammit if Jensen didn’t _know_ it, too. 

So today, Jared was ready. He slipped into Sam’s clothes, ignored the pointed smirk that Jensen tossed his way as he slipped into the sleep-shorts and grey t-shirt Dean would be wearing, and followed him out of their makeup trailer. 

“Meet you in there,” Jared called to him, taking a second to watch as Jensen moved forward, eyes trailing up the bow of his bare legs to the swell of his perfect, pert ass in the tight shorts. Jared turned away, forcing himself to go off in search of Misha, finding the other man in his Castiel costume, leaning against the front of his car. 

“Morning,” Misha smirked and Jared closed the distance between them, leaning forward so he could speak without being overheard. 

“Everything all set, then?” 

“Course, you think I would let you down?” Misha asked, looking offended for a second before clapping him on the back. “Go in there get a few takes under your belt. You’ll know when I’m ready and I can promise at least a half hour once everyone’s out.”

“Thanks Misha, really. You’re the best,” Jared breathed out, smiling as the two of them turned to the set where Jensen had disappeared. 

“Please, you know I already owed you. Vicki still hasn’t stopped talking about our anniversary in the Heaven Garden Set. If you hadn’t kept watch? It never would’ve happened... No idea what the fuck I’m supposed to do next year.” Misha shrugged and gave a nod of his head to the set door, shaking his head and focusing back on the current task. “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

“Shut up,” Jared rolled his eyes, but turned around and when he got to the set, he slipped through the door with a smile. 

There were people milling around, checking cameras and lights, placement marks and finishing up the last dregs of their morning coffees. Jensen, for his part, was leaning against the Impala, ankles crossed and Jared could see the definition of the muscles in his thighs, illuminated by the bright, overhead lights. His mouth went dry immediately. 

He plastered a smile on his face and crossed the floor towards Jensen, giving a slight head nod to their director, Thomas Wright, to indicate that he was ready. _Fake it ‘til you make it,_ he thought, almost bitterly, _Or at least until Misha comes through._

***  


They had gone through four takes so far, four takes in which Jared had been subjected to watching Jensen bending down for a sponge that seemed to be magnetized to the very _bottom_ of the sudsy bucket and then lean over the front of the Impala, as far as he could reach, sticking his ass out in the air as he did so. They were nearing take five, mostly to the fault of Jared not being able to concentrate on his cues or his lines, too busy focusing on the curve of Jensen’s ass and the expanse of skin he could see every time Jensen stretched onto his tip toes.

Jensen, for his part, seemed to be completely unaware of the effect he was having on Jared. At least to the camera and the crew. Jared knew Jensen was aware of exactly what he was doing, knew Jensen was flexing his calves each time he pushed up, knowing full well that Jared was behind him able to see the defined muscles and long, lines of tanned flesh. Jared _knew_ that it wasn’t ‘Dean’ who was rocking his hips, making sure to wash the hood in circles and it was all Jensen, making a point to shake his fucking ass practically right in Jared’s face. 

On the last take, Jensen decided that Dean would make a point to move the bucket around to the front of Baby and managed to upset half the bucket and slop the soapy water down his front, turning with a goddamn _smirk_ and an ‘oops!’ to show Jared the soaked and plastered fabric of the shorts, perfectly shaped to the contours of his thighs. _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._

“You okay, Jared?” Jensen asked, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side. “You seem… distracted.”

“No,” Jared replied quickly, shaking his head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“ ‘s long as you’re sure,” Jensen smiled, his teeth catching on his lower lip and Jared wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and bite that lower lip for him. Jensen cocked his hip then, tongue flicking out to wet his lip and fucking _winked_ , knowing he could get away with almost anything since his back was to the camera and crew. 

Jared swallowed hard, torn between saying fuck it and screwing the entire plan he and Misha had come up with. The fucker knew, knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Jared, and Jared wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face and slam him into the Impala to take him right then and there. When Jared’s eyes snapped up to meet Jensen’s, deep green reflecting the same heat he felt, his resolve almost broke. Thankfully, Misha chose that time to come through. 

“Alright, alright! Listen up!” Thomas called out, getting the entire set’s attention. He’d slid his headphones down around his neck and had Misha standing beside him, leaning in to hear what the actor was saying. He looked slightly irritated, probably because he knew they were on a schedule, but there was a hint of relief as well as he turned back to the cast and crew. “We’re taking an early lunch today. Collins has organized a special lunch for his own birthday and maybe, after some coffee, Padalecki can get his shit together so we can get this scene done?” 

Jared couldn’t even focus enough to feel embarrassed about being called out by their director, just found himself smiling, nodding absently as the rest of the crew burst into action, relieving themselves of their equipment and following Thomas out of the set. 

“You guys… coming?” Misha asked, barely containing the laughter at his own choice of words as he met Jared’s eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

“We’ll be right there,” Jared replied, reaching out to grab Jensen’s arm when the other man tried to move past him. Misha grinned, giving them a jaunty little wave, and Jared barely waited for the slam of the set door before he spun and slammed Jensen back against the car, pressing himself along the length of Jensen’s body. 

“Jared!” Jensen gasped, body betraying the protest in his voice as he arched his hips up against Jared’s. “I’m all wet and-”

“Whose fucking fault is that?” Jared hissed, and before Jensen could reply, he slammed their mouths together, tongue sweeping into the heat of Jensen’s mouth, his hands twisting in the back of Jensen’s shirt. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen groaned, pulling away from Jared’s mouth, hands coming up to comb back through Jared’s hair, pulling tightly as Jared kissed down the column of his throat, sucking a bruise just under the cover of ‘Dean’s’ t-shirt. 

Jared’s jeans were quickly getting damp as he ground his hips against Jensen, moving back up to swallow down every small gasp and groan that spilled from Jensen’s lips. Whatever reservations Jensen had before when Jared first slammed him into the car, they were now gone, and Jensen was slowly melting into putty in Jared’s arms. 

Jared made quick work of removing their shirts, could feel the hard line of Jensen’s cock, hot and hard where it dug into his hip, and took no time to reach down behind Jensen to dig his fingers deep into the globes of his ass and lift him up, pulling them completely against one another. The fabric of the shorts left nothing to the imagination, but Jared needed to get Jensen naked, get him writhing beneath him, and he was done waiting. 

“Back pocket,” Jared mouthed against Jensen’s throat, arching forward as Jensen reached down, nails dragging down Jared’s back before he slipped into the pocket of Jared’s jeans, fingers closing around the bottle of Astroglide Jared had brought with him 

“Really?” Jensen smirked, twisting the bottle in his hand and laughing when he met Jared’s eyes. “You planned this?” Jared just shrugged in response, fingers falling to the band of the shorts and tracing ever-so-lightly across Jensen’s hips and stomach, causing the man to shiver against him and his eyes to fall closed. 

“After the past two days of you fucking with me? You’re damn right I planned this,” Jared fired back, shaking his head when Jensen tried to hand him the bottle. “Oh no, sweetheart.” Jared grabbed the elastic band of the shorts, pulling them and Jensen’s briefs down in one smooth move. Jensen hissed as his bare skin was pressed back against the cool metal of the Impala’s door. “Turn around.”

Jensen complied quickly, spinning and letting his legs fall open, pushing his ass up and out as he peered over his shoulder at Jared, his cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. “Now,” Jared continued reaching forward to trail his hand down Jensen’s spine and over the cleft of his ass before going back up, squeezing Jensen’s neck. “Now, since you want to show off so badly, you’re going to open yourself up. I want to watch you, fucking back on your fingers, want to watch you open yourself up nice and good. Then?” Jared squeezed again, Jensen’s pulse skipping hard in his throat beneath the pressure of Jared’s fingers. “Then I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, right up against the car you worked so damn hard to clean,” Jared leaned forward, breath hot against Jensen’s neck, and he let his teeth graze against his shoulder, biting down hard, soothing the sting away with his tongue as Jensen gasped and shivered. 

“Fuck, Jared.” Jensen’s hands shook as he fumbled with the cap, coating his fingers with the Astroglide and tossing the bottle, within their reach, on the top of the car. 

“Is that all you can say?” Jared smiled against Jensen’s skin, kissing across his shoulder blades and the back of his neck as he took a step back, giving Jensen enough room between them to reach around his own body, giving himself access to slip a slicked up finger inside of himself. Jared’s moan matched Jensen’s as he looked between them and saw Jensen’s finger disappearing into his body, pressing his hips back to get himself in deeper. 

Jared slid his hand down the front of his jeans, palm pressing against his arousal as he watched Jensen fuck back on himself, one finger slowly becoming two, then becoming three. Jensen had his arm draped on the top of the car, his forehead pressed against his arm and the noises he was making were breathy and echoing against the car.

“Jared,” he groaned out, grinding back on his fingers with a soft gasp. “Jared, come on, I’m ready. Need you inside me.”

Jared stepped forward, gripping Jensen’s wrist to pull his hand back, then sliding both of his hands up to stretch over the top of the car. Jensen gasped as every inch of his overheated body was pressed against the stark contrast of the metal of the car. Jared ground his hips against Jensen’s bare ass, the wet denim dragging and the pressure of Jensen’s cock against the door almost too painful. 

“Jared,” Jensen hissed, pressing his hips back, fingers clenching into fists against the top of the car. Part of Jared wanted to drag it out, wanted to press Jensen against the car as he licked down every inch of his back before sinking to his knees and making sure Jensen stretched himself good and proper by using his tongue. But he’d been hard for Jensen for three days now, tortured by watching the man drag himself all over the Impala, and it was Jared’s turn to spread him out. 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s wrists, watching as his skin turned pink before he grabbed Jensen’s hips and spun him, slamming him roughly against the car once more. He crushed their lips together, all teeth and tongues and heat, and Jensen’s hands flew to Jared’s jeans, making quick work of his zipper and button and together they pushed the denim down. As soon as Jared kicked them away, Jensen was pressing the lubricant into his hand, steadying himself with his hands on Jared’s shoulders and lifting one of his legs to hook over Jared’s hips, giving him access. 

Jared slicked himself up, dropping the tube into the pile of their clothes, and reached for Jensen, hooking his arms underneath Jensen’s legs and lifting him up. Jensen hissed as his back slid against the window, then groaned as Jared lined himself up and pressed in slowly, inch by perfect inch buried deep inside of Jensen’s heat. 

“Jesus Christ, Jensen,” Jared kissed Jensen hard, cock throbbing inside of Jensen as he stilled, waiting for Jensen to adjust. Jensen locked his legs around Jared’s hips, nails digging into Jared’s shoulders as he clenched his muscles around Jared’s dick. 

“Fuck me, Jared. Isn’t that what you’ve been waiting for?” Jensen smirked against Jared’s lips and Jared growled in response, hands tightening on Jensen’s hips as he held him firm against the car and drew out, slamming back into Jensen hard. 

Jensen held on tight as Jared set a fast, relentless pace, fucking into Jensen fast and hard, groaning every time the sound of Jensen’s skin slid against the glass, sweat slicked and sticky, reached his ears. The set was filled with the sounds of skin moving against skin, the deep groans and squeaks of the Impala rocking every time Jared slammed Jensen into it, and the breathy moans from Jensen’s throat. He knew that when they were done, Jensen’s back would be beat red, probably sore, and Jared knew he would be thinking of Jared, of this moment, with every dull throb. Jensen had his head thrown back, his mouth open wide, and he panted with every thrust of Jared’s hips. 

Jared didn’t know how long they would have, knew that there was the potential for anyone from the set to come waltzing back in at any time, and the thought of someone walking in and seeing Jensen clinging to him as if his life depended on it, set a fire raging through Jared’s veins. He shifted his stance, the angle of his hips shifting and he knew the moment he hit Jensen’s prostate by the gasp and curses that came tumbling from Jensen’s lips. 

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Jared! There, there!” Jensen’s nails dug in deeper, his heels digging into Jared’s ass and, if possible, pulling him in closer. Jared winced at the sting of Jensen’s nails and leaned forward, pressing his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck. Jensen was hot, tight and wet around him, the drag of their sweat slicked chests was perfect, the salt of Jensen’s skin was sharp on his tongue, and all Jared could see, feel, and taste was _Jensen_. 

“Jensen, _fuck_ , ‘m so close.” Jared sank his teeth into Jensen’s chest, delighting in the feel of Jensen rolling his hips forward to meet him, the slide of Jensen’s cock, hard and slick against his stomach. He released one of Jensen’s hips, slipping a hand between them to wrap his fingers around Jensen’s cock and gave him a quick tug, leaning up to swallow down Jensen’s moan. 

“Come on,” Jared whispered against his mouth, twisting his wrist and matching the pace of his hips, driving deeper and harder into Jensen’s body. “Come for me, Jensen.”

“Jared! _Fuck!_ ” Jensen’s entire body tightened once more and he slammed his mouth shut tight, biting his lower lip so hard Jared was sure he was going to draw blood. Then, with a shout, Jensen came between them, spilling hot and white over Jared’s hand and their stomachs. Jared drove into him, pushing Jensen through his orgasm and chasing his own. He felt his balls tighten, white hot heat pooling deep inside, and his toes curled as his hips stuttered and he twitched his final release deep inside of Jensen’s body. 

They stayed there for a moment, Jared holding Jensen up against the car, both of them breathing hard until Jared’s arms started to shake. Slowly, Jensen peeled himself away from Jared, letting his feet sink back to the ground, and he laughed as the Impala gave a final groan of protest and settled once more against the concrete. 

“Well,” Jensen said after a moment, kissing Jared softly as the taller man collapsed against him. “That was unexpected.”

“After the last three days? You’re lucky I fucking love you,” Jared smiled back at him, reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’re a goddamn tease, Jen.”

Jensen opened up the car, leaning over the driver’s seat to the glove box and pulling out a wad of napkins they had stored there from various lunch breaks and from when any one of them had been on set with a cold. He cleaned them both up, kissing the center of Jared’s chest as he crumpled up the napkins and padded, still bare ass naked, across the set to the trash can and tossed them in. 

They got dressed quickly, pulling on Sam and Dean’s clothes in silence, sharing a smile or two as they looked at the smudge on the window from Jensen’s back. Jared pocketed the lube again and then reached for Jensen’s hand, tugging him closer so he could kiss him once more. 

“Come on, Misha said he’d keep everyone entertained. I’m sure we could get a plate before we have to come back.” 

“I can’t believe you got Misha in on this,” Jensen rolled his eyes and followed after Jared, blinking rapidly as they stepped outside to get adjusted to the brightness of the sun. “Can’t use Misha as an excuse anymore…”

“What do you mean?” Jared asked, tossing Jensen a look over his shoulder.

“We still have four more days at least of filming,” Jensen smirked, meeting Jared’s eyes. “I was barely trying to get you all riled up and you only lasted three days.” 

“I hate you.” Jared shook his head, dread and heat swirling through his stomach. 

“No you don’t, you think I’m adorable!” Jensen smirked and then leaned forward, pressing a hand to Jared’s chest as his lips brushed Jared’s ear. “Plus,” he whispered, “there’s still three sides of the Impala you could fuck me on.”

Jared shivered, watching as Jensen laughed and moved forward, turning when he was a few feet ahead to shake his ass at him, just like he had when he’d been washing the car. Yeah, Jared was going to owe Misha a whole hell of a lot more by the end of this episode.


End file.
